


Madness

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pretty much evil Zoeya, Rythna - Freeform, bad stuff, not very detailed experiments, read if you dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian thought no one would ever find out his secret. And if anyone were to find out about it he figured it would be Lalna. Adding to that he though it would be Lalna to lock him in a cage and do experiments on him... However sometimes the universe just likes to fuck with people...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Not Crazy...

 

Rythian doesn't know how it happened. He doesn't know when it happened but it seemed at one point Zoeya just went absolutely batshit crazy.

He, however, did know when that craziness made itself known to him. It was just a regular day... and then it wasn't.

_A Month Earlier..._

"Hey Zoey!" Rythian called, jogging over to her as she harvested her crops.

She smiled widely at him, "What is it Rythian?"

"Where's Teep?" He asked, wondering where their friend had gotten off too.

Zoey's smile faltered and when she spoke her voice sounded too cheerful, "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Are you sure? Come to think of it I haven't seen Teep in awhile." He said, trying to count how many days it had been since he'd seen their friend.

Zoey's smile dissappeared, "He's fine Rythian." She said in a monotonous tone. There was a faint hint of anger behind it.

Rythian took a small step away and stared at her, "Are you okay Zoey?" He asked slowly.

And just like a switch her mood changed back. Her smile was back and her eyes lit up with happiness, "Don't my crops look amazing?" She said, turning to oversee her garden.

Rythian smiled, "Yah they look great." He said, looking at her for a second more before turning to look over her thriving farm.

He didn't think much of it, mostly out of ignorance. It was only a few days before Zoey's madness showed itself again and this time Rythian could not ignore it.

They were in their bedroom getting ready for bed when Zoey asked a random question, as she always did at this time. "Rythian?" She questioned turning to look at him. "Why do you wear your mask all the time?" She asked, her voice lacking a certain tone that Rythian was used to hearing. Rythian looked over at her to see if she was okay. Her face carried all the telltale signs of curiousity and confusion but her eyes carried no sanity.

Rythian suddenly felt very scared of his apprentice. "No reason Zoey." He answered, looking down at the bed.

"Can you take it off?" Zoey asked bluntly. Rythian looked at Zoey again and all he saw was a blank face. He sighed. He was acting dumb. After all this was _Zoey_ , his apprentice, his best friend. He shouldn't be afraid of her. He should be able to trust her with this, his biggest secret. After all... who better to trust than Zoey?

It might have been his blindness to the fact that his one friend was crazy or the love(platonic) he felt for her. It may have even been the slight fear that he felt when she spoke to him. But he sighed and took off his scarf, revealing black lines curling upwards towards his eyes. They stopped just below his nose and continued down his neck. The scars of being what he was imprinted on him until the end of time. He stared at Zoey. Other than the raise of an eyebrow her expression didn't change.

"You're an enderborn." She announced. He winced at the name and looked away. She smiled but it wasn't the smile he knew. It was cold and clinical. Nothing like the warm and bright smile of the Zoey he knew.

"Zoey?" He questioned, quickly tying his scarf back in place.

Almost like a switch Zoey was back to normal. She smiled goofily at Rythian and laughed, "You have some pretty swirls on your face Rythian. I don't understand why you hide them. They look cool." She said before lying down on the far end of the bed.

Rythian stared at her for a few more seconds before lying down as well. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he felt but he ignored it and tried to go to sleep.

Ignoring Zoey's obvious craziness was probably the worst thing he could've done.

 


	2. She's Gone Mad!

Correction, the worst thing he could've done was show her what he actually was. If he hadn't had done that then maybe he could've lived out his life in ignorance... or maybe she would've just ripped off his mask. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

It took a week for Zoey to act and when she did she acted quickly. It only took one shot filled with tranquilzer and a few seconds seemed like more than enough time for her. All she had to do was plunge the shot into him and he was out like a light.

When Rythian woke up in his white-walled cell a few minutes later he couldn't remember what had happened. He examined the small room and saw that he only had a toilet, and a weird hospital bed with restraints and wheels. One wall was made out of glass and had an iron door with no ways of opening it from his side. He got up and realized that his scarf as well as his outfit had been taken off. It was replaced with a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants. He figured someone had captured him. He couldn't remember who exactly but he figured it was Lalna. _I mean who else would do this?_ He thought to himself. He sat up and rubbed his head. It hurt like a bitch. Then he heard something peculiar. He heard footsteps. They sounded like they were running and he turned to the glass wall. He couldn't really see anything but darkness past the glass. The footsteps got closer and then Zoey burst into view. She pressed her hands against the glass and looked at Rythian with a perfect expression of worry and concern.

Rythian believed it, "Zoey?!" He questioned with a smile.

"Rythian! I'm so glad you're awake!" She said excitedly.

Rythian briefly wondered how she got into Lalna's castle before running over to the glass, "Open the door." He said glad the he could be out of this prison.

Then something changed in her expression. It became... uncaring. She chuckled and stepped away from the glass. She held her hands behind her back and leaned back on her heels. She had an amused expression on her face like she was looking at a small animal that had done something funny. Maybe that's all he was to her. "Why would I do that Rythian?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rythian smile faded, "Zoey?" He questioned again.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She said, almost teasingly.

Rythian backed away from the glass until his back pressed against the far wall. "No..." He whispered. He stared at Zoey who stared back. Her eyes had the same insane look that she gave him when he had asked her about Teep. "What have you done with Teep?" He asked, worried about the answer.

"He's fine. In rehabilitation actually." She said staring at Rythian with that look. Her eyes burned through his and he looked away. He shivered as he wondered what she had done for him to be in rehabilitation.

"Where am I?" He asked. He figured if she was answering questions then he might as well find out as much as possible.

"Blackrock." She answered. She looked like she was telling the truth but Rythian couldn't be sure.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A few minutes." She said. "A few days." She added. "A few years." She said with a sly smile on her face. "I don't know." She finished. Before he could ask anything else she spoke, "I won't do anything with you today since you just got here but come tomorrow..." She trailed off. She smiled widely and then she was gone. She had retreated to the shadows.

* * *

 

Zoey told him he had been there a month.

For the first week he was in denial. He pretended like none of it happened, even through the horrendous experiment. He pretended he was in Blackrock with his best apprentice Zoey and everything was fine. For the second week he was angry, he screamed until his throat was raw. He banged on the walls and the glass and just yelled. For the third week he cried. The tears of betrayal stinging his face as they rolled down his cheeks. For the fourth week he was silent. He didn't say a word. Not when he was alone. Not even when she did her experiments.

Zoey didn't care. She even seemed amused at the reactions. The worst part was she acted like nothing was wrong. She talked about Daisy and Sally while she drew blood from him. She gushed about Baby Jim as she put the mask for amnesia over his mouth. She even called herself his apprentice when she wheeled him back into his room. He was strapped down by the barest of restraints and he kept asking himself why he didn't just break them. Even then Zoey pushed her luck and unlocked his restraints while his cell door was open. Rythian didn't move. She stayed there staring down at him with those crazy eyes.

"I could kill you and leave right now." Rythian warned through gritted teeth. It was the first word he had spoken all week.

Zoey merely smiled. The same cold and clinical smile. She leaned down until she was mere inches from his face. "You could never kill me." She said with a finality that crushed any hope Rythian had of getting out of here. He felt tears burn their way down the sides of his face as he realized she was right. The only way he would ever be free from her is if she was dead and the only one besides him who could do it was Teep... and he wasn't better off than him.

Zoey chuckled lightly and backed out of the room, closing the iron door behind her. Rythian stared after her, not bothering to get up. "I'm never getting out of here." He mumbled to himself as he closed eyes.

* * *

 

He awoke to the sound of someone tapping on the glass. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a second before turning to the side to stare out the glass. The first thing he saw was a white labcoat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but those of you who want to read the rest have to wait until Monday unless you're reading this and this story is already finished. Otherwise continue reading!


	3. Of All The People...

"Lalna?" He questioned, shooting into a sitting position. The sudden movement tore some of the stitches that were scattered all over his chest. He wasn't used to moving and when Zoey was stitching him back up she made sure that he wasn't capable of moving even if he tried. He collapsed back on the bed and looked down at his chest. Pools of red appeared to be soaking from underneath his shirt and the smell of copper filled the air. He ignored the stinging pain and turned back to look at Lalna.

"So the rumors were true." Lalna said. Rythian reveled in his voice. Tucking away ever word for him to replay later. It was nice to hear from someone who wasn't batshit insane... well it was nice to hear from someone he liked... not that he liked Lalna...... nevermind that thought.

He scoffed, "Of all the people to find me... It had to be you." He muttered, taking one last look at him before turning back to stare at the ceiling. A few seconds passed and Zoey hadn't come charging into the room yet. He turned back to the glass wall and saw Lalna staring at him with a peculiar expression, "What are you waiting for?" Rythian asked, his voice slurring from all the blood he was losing from the ripped stitches. Lalna tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you going to call Zoey and do experiments on me with her?" He asked, his eyes drooping. "Wouldn't be surprised if you was fucking her too." He added.

Rythain saw panic fill Lalna's face as he saw Rythian's shirt soak with blood. There was a moment of him just standing there and then the door was opened and Lalna was inside. Lalna quickly picked him up bridal style and ran out of the door. "What... are you... doing?" Rythian asked weakly.

"Getting you out of here, now shut up." Lalna said trying not to jostle Rythian too much as he flew out of there in his jetpack.

Rythian could barely get out a faint, "Thank you..." Before passing out.

_Lalna's POV_

As Lalna flew over to Blackrock he wasn't sure if he wanted the rumors to be true. However as the big Basalt mansion appeared in view, something settled in the pit of his stomach and he found he would rather them be wrong.

He knocked on the thick iron door of the castle and waited. It took about two seconds for the door to open. Zoey was smilng widely at him from the inside, excited to have a visitor even if it was Lalna. She ushered him inside and they made their way to the kitchen. "Hey Zoey." He said, happily.

"Hey Lalna. What brings you by Blackrock?" She asked, leaning on the counter.

"I just wanted to have a talk with Rythian. Where is he?" He asked.

Without missing a beat she answered, "He went to go visit Baby Jim. He won't be back till later."

Much to his dismay his suspicions were confirmed. The moment he said Rythian's name the look in Zoey's eyes changed. He had seen that look before. He used to see that look every time he saw Xephos at Yoglabs. Luckily they stopped using cloning and evil Xeph was locked up. But that was a story for another time(hint hint, wink wink).

But this wasn't a clone. This was the original Zoeya giving him that same crazed look. The look of a scientist driven mad by their own curiousity. A curiousity that would never be quenched even if the secret of the universe was revealed to them. And they didn't care who they had to hurt or kill to get what they wanted.

He was suddenly very scared of Zoey. If she could lock up her closest ally what would she do to him? "Oh, well I might as well leave them." Lalna said, trying not to sound too suspicious.

The crazed look in Zoey's eyes vanished and she smiled at him, "Alright well don't be a stranger. I like having company besides Rythian." She said, walking him out the door.

He laughed lightly and pretended to fly back towards his castle. When he was sure Zoey wasn't watching anymore, he hid in the trees and waited. Zoey had to leave sometime.

He had waited and now he was here. Walking down a dark as hell hallway, going toward a light. It may sound like he died but no he was exploring Zoey's underground lab which, as much as he hated to say, was actually pretty cool.

But as he neared the light at the end of the hall the sudden admiration of the place evaporated. There was a glass wall, at least 4 inches thick, with an iron door in the middle. He looked through the glass and saw Rythian lying down on a bed asleep. He thought about it for a second and decided to wake him up. Zoey could be back any moment and he really didn't have time to wait for him to wake up. So he tapped on the glass and saw Rythian's eyes open. It took a second for him to look over. But when he did he looked extremely confused. Before Lalna could say anything Rythian shot up in his bed, "Lalna?" He questioned. A breif flash of pain crossed his features before he collapsed back in his bed. Rythian looked down at his chest and before Lalna could follow his gaze, he noticed weird markings on his face. "Enderborn." He muttered. Rythian didn't hear and he instead looked back at Lalna. "So the rumors were true." Lalna said a little louder.

Rythian smiled at him, though he didn't seem to know he was doing it. He saw Rythian's lips move but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He turned back towards the ceiling and Lalna waited for him to say something. A few seconds passed and Lalna noticed his white shirt was slowly getting redder. Rythian turned back to look at him, "What are you waiting for?" Rythian's voice slurred. "Aren't you going to call Zoey and do experiments on me with her?" He accused, his eyes drooping. Lalna looked at him in disbelief but then he noticed the red pools on his shirt were getting wider and he panicked. "Wouldn't be surprised if you was fucking her too." Lalna ignored that last comment and had a quick internal debate on whether or not to grab him and leave. After seeing the entire front of his shirt soaked in red he decided he'd better grab him. So he flipped the lever for the door and ran in. He grabbed him and ran, careful not to tear his stitches any further. "What...are you... doing?" He heard Rythian ask.

He glanced down at him, "Getting you out of here, now shut up." He said half- heartedly as he hoped that Zoey hadn't come back from where ever she had gone too.

He shut Rythian out then but he swore he could hear a faint, "Thank you." come from Rythian's lips. But when he glanced down at him again, he saw that he had passed out.

_Lalna's Castle..._

After cleaning up the blood and changing Rythian, Lalna put him in his own bed. He hadn't restitchted the stitches because the bleeding had stopped and he didn't want Rythian darting up in the middle of it.

On the way out Lalna hadn't grabbed Rythian's scarf. He had known Rythian was an enderborn for awhile but now he had proof. Now Rythian's face lay open for him to observe. Although he felt a little bit like a stalker, he did it anyway. He memorized each curve and loop on his skin. The black swirls working their way down dissapearing under the collar of his shirt. Lalna wished he could see more or at least remember what his chest had looked like when he changed him. But his gaze hadn't lingered long, trying to just get the situation over with and forget about it.

Lalna pulled up a chair on Rythian's bedside and waited. He propped is head up with his hand and sighed, "Great." He muttered. "My worst enemy is passed out on my bed and now there's a psychopath loose in Tekkitopia." He added, thinking back to the look in Zoey's eyes. He shivered, "I need to make a call to Yoglabs." He muttered before closing his eyes.

 


	4. A Three Maybe Four Second Kiss

When Rythian woke up for the second time he wasn't in his cell. No he was in either a much better or a much worse place. He chose to think of it as a better place. He turned to the side and saw Lalna fast asleep in a chair next to him. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his old outfit. He didn't have his scarf and he sighed as he realized Lalna must have known what he was. He felt horrible and ecstatic at the same time and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he did both. He didn't care that Lalna was asleep or that it would hurt his stitches if he laughed. He let out a faint chuckle which turned into a full blown laughing fit. As he laughed, tears burned their way down the sides of his face as laughs and sobs forced their way out of his throat.

The laughing woke Lalna with a start and he stared incredulously at, what looked to be, an insane crying Rythian. Purely for the sake of his sanity he tried to forget that it was Rythian and he did what he would to anyone else. He pulled him up, being careful of his stitches, and pulled him into a hug. Instead of pushing him away like Lalna expected Rythian buried his face in his chest and sobbed.

Rythian felt someone pull him into a hug and he couldn't help but bury his face into the person's chest. He couldn't see past the tears that filled his eyes. He felt secure arms wrap around him and he can't remember the last time he'd felt this safe. He sobbed and he still wasn't sure why he was crying. It might've been beause he lost his two best friends. It might've been because he had finally escaped the hell he had been submitted to. He wasn't sure and now as he was remembering the hellish times of the past he suddenly remembered who he was with. The tears came to a stop and after a few seconds he willed himself to stop sobbing. He tensed up as the hand on his back continued to rub him. He didn't want to back away from Lalna for a few reasons, 1) If he did he would have to face reality 2)then he would have to deal with his worst enemy seeing him cry like a baby and 3) Lalna was very warm and comfy.

He really did want to be anywhere but in his emeny's arms but it wasn't like he could really go anywhere in his condition and the longer Lalna hugged him the more he wanted to stay like that. Suddenly his feirce desire to be somewhere else turned into instinct and in the next moment he was on the other side of the room. Rythian didn't know how he had done it and he really didn't want to dwell on it.

In the next second of teleporting he was on the ground because he still really wasn't well enough to stand just yet anyway. Lalna's arms seemed like a much better place than Lalna's floor now that he thought about it. Lalna rushed over, "Rythian?! You idiot! You're going to rip your stitches again!" Lalna said, picking him up off the ground.

Rythian teleported to the corner once Lalna touched him. Lalna sighed and turned to him, "Believe it or not Rythian. I'm trying to help you." He said, slowly. Rythian glanced toward the door before looking back at Lalna. He took in his sincere expression and Rythian let out an exhausted breath. He slumped and let Lalna carry him back to his bed. Lalna stared at him and Rythian tried not to blush under his intense gaze. He looked away and then he felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a dark spot slowly growing on his shirt. Lalna followed his stare and then glared at him, "See!? I told you! Now you went and ripped your stitches even further!" He screamed, getting up from his chair and walking over to a desk. He pulled out a needle and string.

"Why do you care?" Rythian asked, slumping back and closing his eyes. When he didn't hear an answer, he opened them back up and saw Lalna returning with a, dare he say, blush.

"I don't. I just don't want a dead body to clean up." He muttered. Rythian stared at him for a bit before Lalna looked at him with an unsure expression. "I need you to take your shirt off." He said, waving the needle and thread. Rythian made a move to sit up but only succeeded in slumping back down in pain. "Hold on." Lalna said setting down the needle and thread. He walked back to the desk and pulled out some scissors. He came back with them and as soon as Rythian saw them. He cowered in fear as much as he could in his condition. Lalna saw his worry, "I'm going to cut open you're shirt Rythian. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, looking at him sincerely.

Rythian made himself relax as the scissors crept closer to him. Lalna grabbed the end of his shirt and positioned the scissors. Rythian held his breath as Lalna slowly ripped through the thin fabric of his shirt. He felt the scissors skim over his stomach and chest and pushed down a shiver.

The scissors came near to his face and he flinched at the sound of them snipping the last thread. Lalna down at his chest with an annoyed expression. "You've gone and ruined your one shirt now." He said, walking over to somewhere and picking up a bucket. He pulled out a wet cloth and brought it to Rythian's chest.

Rythian hissed as the cold cloth came in contact with his chest. "That's cold!" He yelped, trying to shift away from it.

"I need to clean you up. I can't sew you up with blood everywhere." Lalna said, rolling his eyes.

Despite what Rythian thought Lalna was actually gentle with cleaning up the blood. Rythian looked over at Lalna with a curious expression as he cleaned him, "Why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly.

Lalna froze at that, the lightest of blushes appearing on his cheeks. "I told you. I don't want a dead body to clean up." He said, leaning on his previous answer.

Rythian's confusion deepened, "But you don't have to act so nice." He said. "You didn't even have to get me out of there." Rythian stated, thinking back to Duncan carrying him out. "If anything I thought you would've joined up with Zoey and enjoyed making my life a living hell." He mumbled. "I think you two are a lot alike." He added with a mutter.

Lalna tensed at those words. Turning to glare at Rythian with a passion that he had never seen before. In other circumstances and if the glare was centered on someone else, Rythian would've thought(secretly) that Lalna looked god damn hot. Lalna leaned closer, "I am not like her." He growled through gritted teeth. Rythian shivered at his tone. Was he a masochist? Or a better question was he attracted to Lalna? He couldn't really remember. His brain was too busy focusing on how close Lalna was getting to his face. "Don't you dare compare me to her." He growled.

Rythian didn't know how he did it but he managed to breath out a quiet, "Sorry." Before his ability to think completely shut down.

It was like the overwhelming stress and fear and confusion just got the better of him. His emotions got the better of him and the emotion he was feeling was want. He needed what he wanted and what he wanted was Lalna's mouth on his. So he lunged for him. His hands came up to grab Lalna's head and for a second Lalna panicked. That was forgotten as soon as Rythian's lips were on his.

There was about three maybe four seconds of kissing before Rythian fell back and collapsed on the bed. With the last of his energy he mumbled, "I really hope I remember that." Then he passed out. Too much exertion from teleporting and pretty much all the shit that had happened.

Lalna stood there in shock. Did Rythian seriously just kiss him? Or a better question did he really kiss back? B-but Rythian and him hate each other!... Right? Something like that could never happen between them. Did he even want something like that to happen between them? Lalna stared at Rythian's unconcious form and sighed. Maybe he did want something like that to happen between them. Maybe he had been wanting something like that to happen for awhile. "God damn it." He muttered as he realized how royally screwed he was.

Lalna sighed and went back to cleaning Rythian up. As much as he hated to admit, he really missed the feeling of Rythian's lips on his. However if Rythian chose to forget that ever happened then Lalna would be okay with it. He didn't want Rythian to run away and avoid Lalna forever. That thought seemed unbearable now. He was fine with this...

Lalna smiled sadly as he picked up the thread and needle. Yeah, he was fine with a three maybe four second kiss.


	5. Calling In A Favor

Rythian didn't have a peaceful awakening. He woke up with a scream and before he could do anything harmful to himself or Lalna, he was pushed back down by strong arms. "Shhh, you're alright. You're safe." He heard someone say.

Rythian regained his ability to think and he remembered who he was with.As he opened his eyes he asked Lalna, "Am I?" He said, breathless from his nightmare. Lalna sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Lalna asked in response. Upon seeing Rythian's raised eyebrow, he sighed, "Right." He said, running a hand through his messy hair. "You know I'm not a complete arsehole." Lalna said, looking at Rythian seriously.

Rythian rolled his eyes, "Right."

"I rescued you didn't I?" Lalna asked, raising an eyebrow. "I even risked getting caught when I grabbed you're clothes from your bedroom." He added.

Rythian sighed, "I would rather you not be nice to me." He said.

Lalna looked at him in confusion, "Why?" He asked.

"Then things would be a lot easier." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Are you reffering to the fact that your best friend kidnapped you and subjected you to horrible tests while your worst enemy saved you from said best friend? Adding to that after said worst enemy fixed you up and healed you, you then kissed said enemy." Lalna paused again and watched Rythian turn red. "I'm just making sure." He teased lightly.

"About that..." Rythian started rubbing his face.

Lalna waved his hand, already knowing that Rythian wanted to just forget about, "It's fine. It didn't happen." He paused for a second gauging Rythian's reaction.

The first emotion Lalna could spot on Rythian's face was shock. A few more emotions passed through his eyes but they went by too fast for Lalna to know what they were. Then Rythian was blank, "Right." A sudden rumble sound made both people jump. Rythian looked to his stomach, "It seems I'm hungry."

Lalna jumped up, "I'll be back with food." He said quickly, exiting the room.

Rythian carefully manuevered himself so he was sitting up. His back leaning against the backboard of the bed. He sighed heavily as he thought about what had just happened. He tried to ignore the pain in his heart as he thought about Lalna dismissing him.

Rythian looked down at his bare chest and examined the black lines that extended from where his heart was. They curled outward in swirls and broke off into branches. They wound their way up his neck and down his stomach, stopping just above his more intimate parts. He didn't have a shirt to cover himself up but he didn't really think it would matter anyway. Lalna had already seen him. Probably wrote notes about him in a notebook. _Is it weird that I don't mind? Maybe. Although this whole situation is a little more than fucked up._ Rythian thought, chuckling a bit at the absurdity.

Lalna came in with some bread and water, "It's the only thing I have right now." He said furrowing his eyebrows. "I have no idea where all my meats gone." He said as he handed Rythian the bread and water.

Rythian took the bread and stared curiously at Lalna, "I still don't understand." He said taking a bite out of the bread.

"Understand what?" Lalna asked.

"Why you're being so nice to me." Rythian said, his mouth full of bread.

Lalna shrugged, "I really don't know." He said staring intently at Rythian.

Rythian took another bite and then noticed Lalna's staring. He stopped chewing and blushed, "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" He asked.

Lalna's gaze didn't falter, "Enjoying the view." He said simply, leaning back in his chair.

Rythian rolled his eyes, "You're probably taking notes on where the marks are." He said.

Lalna chuckled, "Maybe. Do you mind?" He asked.

Rythian stuffed the last of the bread in his mouth and hummed to himself. He tilted his head in a thinking pose and then shook his head.

"I don't understand why you wear your mask all the time." Lalna stated, propping up his head on his hand. "The swirls look very..." He paused as if searching for the right word.

Rythian swallowed the bread and pointed at him, "If you say pretty I will punch you in the throat." He threatened.

"I was going to say unique." Lalna said though the smirk on his face told a different story.

"I cover them up to prevent things like this happening." He said, gesturing to the stitches on his chest.

"Yeah she didn't do a very good job with those." He said wrinkling his nose at them.

"She did them like that so I wouldn't be able to escape easily." Rythian said a sad look overtaking his face. "I can't believe Zoey would do this." He said covering his face with his hands.

"Sometimes the world is just that fucked up." Lalna said, his eyes darting between Rythian's face and chest. Rythian didn't reply, "What exactly did Zoey _do_ to you Rythian?" He asked.

When Rythian's hand left his face his eyes were watering and he had a far off look in his eyes. Lalna felt a surge of rage course through him. _How could Zoey do this?_ He thought. _He was her friend._ _He taught her everything and then she just-_ He cut off his train of thought before he charged to Blackrock and did something drastic. He let out a small growl as he saw tears start to make their way down Rythian's cheeks. "I'm not entirely sure what she did to me Lalna... but it wasn't good." Rythian's voice cracked and another surge of rage coursed through him.

This was the same guy that had tried to break through a forcefeild to kill him. This was the same person who, at one point, was the richest person in Tekkitopia. The same hardass who swore revenge on his two enemies for the sake of an entire server. Maybe not for the right reasons but it was the thought that counted. And now here he was. A man torn apart by his closest friend, now sitting here with his worst enemy. Lalna jumped up, "I need to make a call." He growled. Rythian merely glanced at him before sniffing and wiping his tears away. Lalna hurried out the door and pulled out his communicator. Xephos had lent one to him when he looked through his old ship. He called him and as soon as he answered he was talking, "Xeph I need a favor." He said trying to keep the hostility out of his voice.

"What is it Lal?" He asked.

"Are there any open cells in the Yoglabs prison?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Xephos' voice became cautious.

"Zoeya has overstepped her boundaries on experimentation." Lalna said unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What do you mean?" Xeph asked.

"I found Rythian under Blackrock in a weird laboratory. Zoeya had been experimenting on him for who knows how long. I don't know if she has anyone else in there but I suggest you stop her before she comes to kidnap Rythian again." He said, practically growling the words.

"Are you sure you're not exagerating?" Xephos asked after a second.

Lalna froze and tried not to scream out everything that he had seen. Instead he chose the words that would make Xephos be over there in five minutes, "Xeph she had the look." He said exasperated.

"The look?" He questioned.

"The _look_." He emphasized.

There was a small pause and then, "She'll be in a cage by night fall." He said and then the call ended.

Lalna couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he walked back in the room.

 


	6. Fucked Up Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was supposed to be posted on Monday but some stuff came up and then I forgot. But fear not! The next chapter is here!

That smile was immediately wiped off his face as he saw Rythian with his hands over his face. Lalna wasn't exactly sure what to do. The last time he comforted him he teleported away and then kissed him.

He walked over and sat down beside him. Rythian didn't pay any attention to him and Lalna hesitantly placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

The hands on Rythians face fell to his sides and Lalna thought he looked so _tired_. Tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke, "This is all so _fucked_." He asked, shaking his head.

Lalna scooted closer and sighed, "I'm afraid so. Shit like this happens... but it gets better." Lalna said hopefully.

Rythian chuckled, "I can't believe I'm sitting here begin comforted by _you_. Of all the people _you_." He said shaking his head. "For fucks sake..." He trailed off.

"You know, I'm a nice guy Ryth." Lalna said continued to rub Rythian's back. Rythian chose to ignore the hand rubbing circles on his back and chuckled. "Okay I'm a nice guy most of the time." Lalna corrected.

"That what's so fucked up about it." Rythian said with a bitter smile as if everything about his current situation was hilarious to him. "You were the one who was supposed to try and kidnap me and subject me to horrible experiments. Zoey was supposed to be the one to rescue me and life wasn't supposed to be this complicated." He said, throwing his hands up in air as much as he could. "It's like Notch is personally telling me 'fuck you.'"

Lalna frowned, "It doesn't have to be as complicated as you make it out to be, I mean shit happens. That's how the world works. And I am sorry for what I did. I'm sure Sjin is too." Lalna said sincerely. "Zoeya... is crazy. Like really god damn crazy. That's all there is to it." Lalna added.

Rythian sighed, "Maybe you're right." He muttered. He had to admit Lalna was being a pretty good guy. Maybe he was just stubborn. "Zoey's gonna come for me soon." Rythian said turning to Lalna.

Lalna frowned and the hand on Rythian's back slid up to clutch at his shoulder, "Over my dead body." Lalna muttered hating the idea of Rythian going back to that hell.

Rythian blushed as he felt Lalna clutch his bare shoulder. He surpressed a shiver at the warm touch. He heard Lalna mutter something but he couldn't hear what he had said, "What was that?" Rythian asked ignoring the hand.

"Zoey's not coming anytime soon. She's going to a snug prison cell in Yoglabs." He said a smirk making it's way on his face.

"Who called Xephos?" Rythian asked turning to Lalna.

"I did." Lalna muttered, turning away so Rythian wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks.

"I really wish you were an asshole again." Rythian said in frustration.

Lalna pouted and looked at him, "Why?" He asked outraged.

"It would make it easier to hate you." Rythian answered, leaning back. Lalna quickly rearranged his arm so it wasn't completely squished. Lalna thought they resembled a couple at the movies and silently snickered to himself at that thought.

As Lalna thought about what Rythian said he pouted. He didn't want Rythian to hate him. If he was being completely honest with himself he wanted something completely different. Lalna thought about the words he wanted to say and internally sighed, _Fuck it_. He decided, "You know Rythian... I don't want you to hate me." He said. Rythian didn't say anything back. He just had a farway look in his eyes. Lalna continued anyway figuring that now was the only time he would be brave enough to tell him. "I don't hate you. I kind of think of you as a... friend?... In a fucked up kind of way." Lalna admitted with a laugh.

Rythian scoffed, "So where does that leave us? Fucked up friends." He concluded.

"Better than angsty enemies right?" Lalna offered with a grin.

Rythian shrugged, "I suppose." He said grimacing. "So what does than mean? Do we have to start acting nice to each other now?" Rythian asked, smiling slightly.

"I've been nice." Lalna said outraged. Rythian hummed and yawned, "How are you still tired? You passed out like three times!" Lalna exclaimed.

Rythian hummed again and leaned on Lalna's shoulder. He muttered a few unintelligeble words before a loud snore filled the room. Lalna looked over at him and snickered. _He looks kind of cute when he sleeps_. Lalna thought staring down at Rythian with a fond expression. Unlike his other times sleeping Rythian actually looked peaceful. All those usual worry lines Lalna was used to seeing were gone. Lalna admired his face and tried to convince himself that it wasn't really that creepy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the first time in a month Rythian didn't have a nightmare. He wasn't even sure if it was a dream. He couldn't really see anything but he could feel something very warm. He liked the warm thing, what ever it was. He felt safe with it there.

But the warm thing was moving away and the cold was seeping in again. Rythian didn't know where to grab. He didn't even know if he could move anywhere. He tried to reach for the warmth. He tried to pull it back to him but it kept moving away. More of the cold was coming in and Rythian was getting scared. He tried to make a sound and tell it to come back but he couldn't tell if he had actually done anything. Either way the warmth froze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lalna stayed looking at Rythian for awhile but he figured he would need to get up. It wasn't very 'friendly' to watch people while they slept. He slowly tried to pull his arm out from under Rythian's head. Rythian pouted in his sleep as Lalna continued to pull away. Lalna succesfully pulled his arm out and was about to stand up when a sound from Rythian made him stop. He froze and looked back at Rythian again. He was pouting and the sound came again. It sounded like Rythian was whining. Lalna attempted to move and Rythian whined again. Lalna stared down at him with a peculiar expression. Rythian muttered the words, "Don't go." Again Lalna froze.

He thought about just ignoring it and leaving anyway but just as quickly as the thought entered his mind it left. He carefully slid back in with Rythian and put his arm around his shoulder again.

The weight of Rythian's head felt oddly comforting and he closed his eyes. Lalna wasn't sure what made him fall asleep. It might have been the steady beat of Rythian's heartbeat or the warmth of him next to him but Lalna fell asleep with a smile.

_~Time lapse~_

Rythian woke up to a slight pressure on his head and a weird smell in his nose. What ever it was, it smelled oddly familiar. He felt like, what ever it was, it was really nice. It smelled faintly of oil and even though Rythian wasn't a fan of science he liked the smell. There was also another smell he couldn't quite place but Rythian found he liked it alot. He decided that it was time to open his eyes. He saw the interior of Lalna's room and smiled. So Lalna rescueing him and sending Zoey to jail wasn't a dream.

Rythian had the slightest bit of guilt and sorrow for Zoey. He knew he shouldn't but she was his friend. He sighed and then realized that he was leaning on something and that something was leaning on him. He glanced to the side and saw a labcoat. Rythian blushed and he wasn't sure why but he had the sudden need to pull back.

So, being the stubborn arsehole who didn't want to admit his feelings to himself, pulled away and let Lalna fall to the side. Lalna shot up and took in a sharp breath. "Whas goin on?" He asked his voice husky from sleep.

Rythian yawned and stretched his arms out. He felt a lot better than the last time he woke up. He could move a little better since Lalna had stitched him up the right way. He felt refreshed and the fact that Lalna was beside him made him feel a little bit better. He would never tell anyone that though. Lalna yawned and stretched his arms up. "I'm going to go get us some food." He said, standing up and stretching again.

Rythian tried not to stare at the flexing muscles under his labcoat, he really did but temptation was a strong thing. So he stared. He stared at the way Lalna's back curved and he heard the little gasp that came when the bones in his back cracked. A sudden thought filled his mind, Lalna was towering above him, holding his arms above his head as he assaulted his neck with his tongue. He was squirming beneath him trying to push up to get some friction against his aching cock. But to no avail and then he was back in Lalna's room watching Lalna walk towards the door with an unwanted semi in his pants. His face went red as he realized what he was thinking, _As if this situation couldn't get any more fucked up_.

 


	7. Meat In The Pipes

Lalna walked to the door and then turned back, "I might be awhile that was the last of my bread and I can't find the meat so it seems I need to go catch some food."(I haven't watched Duncan's Tekkit series so if this wrong sorry for the innaccuracy)

Rythian nodded and Lalna nodded back at him before walking down the hall to get his sword.

Rythan couldn't get the images out of his head and it wasn't long before the semi in his pants grew to a full on erection. He groaned in frustration and shifted so he was more lying down than sitting. The shift caused his dick to move against his pants and he gasped at the feeling. He tried to think about anything else but his thoughts always went back to the same image of Lalna dominating him. He sighed and thought about his options. Lalna was going to be gone for awhile... he could just take care of himself while he wasn't here.

The idea seemed appealing to Rythian and it wasn't long before he decided that he was going to do it. Rythian pressed down on the bulge in his pants and groaned at the pressure. He pulled his pants down far enough for his dick to be out. He hissed at the cold air and wrapped a hand around his member. He moaned at the feeling, "Man it's been awhile." He muttered to himself.

He stroked himself once swiping his thumb over his slit to use his precum as lube. He groaned and closed his eyes. He thrusted into his hand as his moans and gasps echoed throughout the room. Keeping quiet was the least of his problems and Lalna was gone anyway.

... That's what he though anyway.

**-Lalna**

Lalna was looking through his chests in the sorting machine looking for a sword to use when he noticed that his pipes had stopped working. "What?" He muttered scratching his head as he looked to see if all the pipes were intact. He took one out and looked inside. He let out a laugh as he saw the cooked meat he had been looking for stuck inside. He pulled it out and hooked the pipe back up. It only took a second for the sorting machine to start up again. Lalna took a bite out of a piece and headed back upstairs. He walked up to the open door and opened his mouth to speak but as he turned the corner and saw Rythian, he forgot what he was going to say. What came out was a quiet squeak. He quickly put the meat in his pack and observed what was probably the best thing he had seen yet.

Rythian was lying down on his bed. One hand was wrapped around his hard member while the other clutched at the sheets. His eyes were closed and he hadn't noticed Lalna yet. Lalna thanked whatever god there was out there that he had the pleasure of seeing such a thing. Lalna saw Rythian stroke himself and heard him moan. Lalna bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. His pants suddenly felt a lot tighter and as he shifted he held in a gasp. He knew what he was doing was really bad and more than a little creepy but he couldn't bring himself to look away. The way Rythian moaned at every twist of his hand or how he bit his lip when he bucked up. Lalna itched to walk over there and take over. To push Rythian's hand out of the way and work him until he was a blubbering mess beneath him.

One of Lalna's hand made their way to the bulge in his pants and pressed down. Lalna bit his lip to keep in the sounds he wanted to make. He listened to every gasp, moan and groan that Rythian made and saved it to his memory. He rubbed himself through his pants in the doorway not caring about being seen. That's when he heard Rythian make a new sound well more of a word. Or more like his name. That made Lalna refocus. He thought he had been seen but no Rythian still had his eyes closed but he continued to moan his name like a prayer. Lalna stuffed his fist in his mouth and closed his eyes.

**-Rythian**

As he jerked himself off Lalna's name forced it's way out of his mouth. He moaned out his name over and over again as if it was a prayer. He felt himself getting close and his strokes became more frantic and he opened his eyes. What he saw was what put him over the edge. Lalna was leaning against the doorway one hand pressed over his crotch while the other was stuffed in his mouth. His eyes were lidded and he was looking directly at Rythian. With a choked off moan he came in his hand and kept his eyes on Lalna throughout the whole thing.

**-Lalna**

Lalna's stare landed on Rythian's face and he stared right back at him. Lalna saw how Rythian's body shivered with pleasure as he came in his hand. That was what pushed Lalna over the edge. He came in his pants with one word making it's way out of his mouth, " _Rythian_." He mumbled.

\-----

Rythian wiped his come off on his cut up shirt and tossed it to the side. He tucked himself back in his pants and laid there for a second. Lalna slid to the floor too tired to stand.

Both parties just laid there for a few seconds enjoying the afterglow before having to face reality and try and make sense of what just happened.

Rythian was the first one to break the silence, "This is so fucked." He sighed not bothering to get up.

Lalna chuckled, "You already said that." He said.

"Well it is." Rythian said again. There was a pause and then, "So... how do we go about this?" He asked.

Lalna sighed, "I make you dinner?" He asked.

"Not funny." Rythian said flatly. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at Lalna sitting on the floor who stared back.

"I think you're over complicating this." Lalna said standing up and closing the door behind him. He walked over to a drawer in the corner of the room and pulled out new pants. Rythian averted his gaze as he changed.

"Then simplify it for me because I am really confused." Rythian said frowning.

"I like you Rythian." Lalna said walking over and sitting in his chair by the bed. Rythian raised an eyebrow at him. Lalna blushed and continued, "I like you a lot more than I should." He added. Rythian's eyes widened in understanding. "Judging from the show you gave me," Lalna said winking at Rythian. Rythian blushed red, "I'm guessing that you like me too."

Rythian looked away trying to hide his red face, "What if I do?" He asked.

Lalna hummed and leaned in lose to Rythian's face, "I might have to do some things then." Lalna said in a teasing tone.

Rythian jumped. He wasn't prepared for how close Lalna was to him. "L-like what?" Rythian asked hating himself for stuttering.

Lalna smirked at him and leaned forward to press his lips against Rythian's. Without breaking contact he pushed forward and moved to straddle Rythian. He pushed Rythian down on the bed breaking the kiss. He smiled down at him, "I'd have to do things like that." Lalna said staring down at him.

Rythian laughed breathlessly, "Then maybe I do like you." He said pulling him back by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. Rythian skimmed his tongue over Lalna's lips and Lalna happily opened his mouth. A few minutes of making out and heavy petting later Lalna's hand trailed south.

It was at that moment fate decided to fuck with them some more. The door opened and Lalna jumped up. In a split second he moved so he was sitting beside Rythian instead of on top of him. He looked at the intruder with wide eyes and saw that it was Xephos. "Um..." Xephos said looking between the two of them. He laughed at their appearance and leaned against the doorway. "About fucking time." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lalna raised an eyebrow, "Wait what?"

"Oh come on. The sexual tension between you two was so thick you could slice a knife through it." Xephos said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Lalna scoffed, "You mean like when we all go swimming and you're oggling at Honeydew." He teased.

Xephos blushed redder than a tomato, "Sh-shut up!" He yelled back.

"Is there a reason you came to my castle?" Lalna asked putting an arm around Rythian's shoulder.

Xephos sighed. "I came because I have some good news for you and you weren't picking up your communication." He said the redness in his face retreating to a normal pink.

"What is it?" Lalna asked.

Xephos smiled, "Zoeya has been neutralized. We caught her doing genetic experimentation on mushrooms."

"What about Teep?" Rythtian asked urgently.

"Your friend is fine. We found him with only minor wounds. She told us that it was mostly you that she experimented on." Xephos explained. Rythian sighed in relief.

"You put her in the Cells right?" Lalna asked.

"Straight to the Cells she went." Xephos assured.

The Cells were special cells in Yoglabs that were lined with iron blocks, cement, obsidian, along with a number of unbreakable blocks. It was impossible to break out of them. Xephos looked between the two of them, "So are you two...?" He made a connecting gesture with his hands.

Lalna laughed, "I suppose." He turned to Rythian. "Right Ryth?"

Rythian hummed, "Quite right Lalna." He agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more chapter but it'll just be an epilogue of sorts. It's not really necessary to read.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short. I don't know why it took me so long to put it up but it's sooooooooo short just to warn you. Anyway thank you for reading! Thank you for the kudos if you pressed it! And look forward to more stories from me if you like my writing!

After the whole ordeal with Zoey was over, Rythian decided to stay with Lalna. 'To many bad memories at Blackrock,' he had said. 'I love you's' were exchanged along the way and even then the normal bickering between the two didn't stop. But they were happy and in a world like theirs that was all that mattered.

Teep got a job at Yoglabs as a 'watchtower guard archer person' as Honeydew put it. He was good at his job and went on to be the best archer in Tekkitopia.

Zoey was sentenced for life in the Yoglabs' Cells. They disabled her in the respawn database and she was soon forgotten in the land of Tekkitopia. Well almost forgotten. Sometimes Rythian would have a stray thought or a passing dream where he remembered the good times with his beloved apprentice. And then there were the times when the stray thought became a nightmare or the kitchen knife became a scalpel being held against his chest. But with the help of Lalna those days rarely happened.

Everything was how it should be. No evil Zoeyas threatening to terrorize the land. No godforsaken tension between Rythian and Lalna. Even Honeydew and Xephos got together after a time... but that was another story for a different time(another hint hint, another wink wink).

**THE END**

 


End file.
